Liz's Diary
by PaintedTeetle
Summary: Elizabeth, the painted turtle sums up her new life after getting a diary from her brother and meeting the ninja turtles in the ROTMNT universe.


First Story ever to upload! A bit nervous but ready! Reviews are appreciated but please no flame!  
_

April 25, 2019

Dear Diary… I don't exactly understand how this works. My brother gave this to me before he left to explore the world and said to write whatever I want. Course I stayed behind. Don't need him to have to protect me forever. A diary it's called. So This is all I guess. Until then, see you later, Elizabeth.

April 28, 2019

Dear Diary… It's me again, Elizabeth. So I have happened upon a large living quarter that suits everything I would need. Never expected to find that there are actually four more turtles. I have always thought that Michael and I were the only yokai turtles. They seem nice… though I will have to admit, they are a bit overwhelming for me. Their names are from famous painters which makes them even weirder. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. Get this, they are all different species! How is that even possible? Maybe they were yokai that ran away from the Mystic City…?

Aside from my curiosity, the four uh, brothers seem pretty nice. Again, I don't see how they are related. But the purple one says something about DNA and how genetics worked. To be honest I blanked out. The orange one is a ball of energy. Always smiling and hugs. A lot. I think I got bruises from his tight grip. That leaves blue and red. Blue is apparently purple's twin. I see no similarity. For starters, one is a darker green, head shape is so different, the patterns aren't even close. I'm surprised Blue isn't my twin. But I can see through that both have toned muscles and the same height. That's all I can see.

Guess this is all I can write down, The other turtles are letting me stay in an extra room. It's nice at least, ya know, for being in the sewers. Better get settled in and try to memorize their names better. Until next time, Elizabeth out 3

May 1, 2019

Soooo… I'm living with the brothers now. Good news, I memorized their names after a bit. Bad news, I called some of them by another's name. Donatello made this face where his eyes narrow and his mouth twitches into a frown. Leonardo just laughs it off while Michelangelo goes around saying he is Raphael or Leonardo. Everyone says that I'm fine with calling them by their nicknames. Donatello just narrows his eyes and says small sentences or "mhm". It's really unnerving. And yet, I can't help but feel awkward around him. Feels like my heart is beating way too fast. Is it a good thing or not?

The lair is very lovely. Skateboard ramps, a kitchen with free food, a lot of rooms, sewer tunnels, and a huge garage with a vehicle inside of it. I would've gotten a closer look if not Donnie stared me down and I made a dash for the exit. My room looks better so far. Got electricity in here and sheets. I got a few books and a nightstand. Maybe I can go out and get something.

The brother's rooms definitely scream them. Leo is stacked sky-high with comics. He has a low grounded bed, clothes in a closet, action figures, and an Odachi sword. He calls it his portal making sword though. It's very blue. Ironic heh. He's a nice turtle that makes too many jokes. I'm managing well.

Mikey is an artist in the family. Spray painting to traditional. The details are amazing! He even has graffiti on the walls. Keeps a piggy bank called Mrs. Porky. This box turtle has such amazing talents and so sweet with energy. He and I will get along very well.

Don't see Raph much so I never really seen his room. He's the huge leader of his bros. I can see why. Other than that, he's never around. Odd.

Henceforth, Donnie. This turtle is just… How do you say it? Odd? Intimidating? Both. I've stumbled into his purple room. It's littered with metal and some beakers. He sleeps in what looks like a modified tanning bed. Shell shaped things hang off the wall. His brothers call it his lab and room. He has purple lights and a huge computer screen like those Batman comics I've read. Didn't get far to look closer. He caught me and just took me by the arm before locking me out. Rude much -_-.

This is all I have Diary, until next time, Elizabeth out.


End file.
